villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chica the Chicken
Chica (also known as Chica the Chicken) is one of the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, the others being Bonnie and Foxy. She is a female yellow chicken animatronic with a bib that says "Let's Eat!!!" Alongside Freddy and Bonnie, Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the night, however, she is a murderer who tries to stuff any employee she sees into an animatronic suit, which is not accommodating to human anatomy. Personality/Behavior Chica is more steady and predictable than Bonnie, and slower moving, but more persistent, and inclined to wait outside the door to drain its power. she also has a curious habit of hiding in the kitchen and making a lot of loud noise like she was 'playing'. or, just fumbling around in the dark. Role in the game Chica is pretty rare and will not come at your door very often. Chica will only appear once or twice a night. Sometimes two rarely 3. Chica will come in quicker than Bonnie like in 5s. This is why she looks at you through the window so you dont have to risk her coming in by opening the door to see if she is there. Chica also has a broken jaw as she makes a clicking noise and her teeth are always showing and her mouth is always open. She is the only enemy besides Freddy who attacks from the right, and can only be seen in the window. Like Bonnie, her killing of the player will occur if she's outside and they don't close the door in time. Otherwise, checking the camera will lead to a fatal jumpscare from Chica. Chica can also disable the player's lights and doors. If this happens, she's already in the office, hiding. Checking the cameras will trigger her animation and kill the player. It is advised to close the door immediately if you see Chica, and briefly check the cameras for her. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 Age, decay, and attempted retrofitting has taken a toll on Chica's appearance, and made her even more monstrous looking. she also lacks feminine features, making her supposed gender difficult to determine. like her original counterpart, she possess unusual features for a chicken, such as teeth in her beak, and violet eyes. Chica's eye sockets are much larger than even the eyes themselves, and she doesn't have any eyelids or eyebrows. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Freddy and Bonnie has, which seems to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken in reality and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The upper part of her mask has been dislodged, and pulled up, making her eyeballs sink in, her endoskeletons teeth more visible, probably as she was supposed to be retrofitted but was left for spare parts and replaced with toy chica. The endoskeleton teeth is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands use to be, with long wires pouring out. She also seems to often have her arms raised and stretched out if she is "T" posed. But she doesn't do this while in the Right Air Vent, as she is forced to hold them together to fit into the vent. With the other old animatronics, Chica begins in the Parts/Service Room. If Bonnie moves, Chica's head can be seen in the room laying on the floor. When on the move, Chica will travel to the Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2, preparing to get through the vent. She goes through the Right Air Vent, and like Bonnie, she completely bypasses the blindspot and enters the Office. If the player fails to wear the mask, Chica will kill him/her. Gallery Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the left doorway Chica attacks player.gif|Chica attacking the player Chica (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Chica in vent (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the vents Chica in office (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the office Chica attacks player (FNaF's2).gif|Chica attacking the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 MainMenuOldChica.png|Old Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy Trivia *Chica has a second set of teeth, which have been confirmed by the creator of the game to originally be part of her endoskeleton. * While Chica is looking straight at the camera in the restroom, the words "I'm here" flash across the screen while her head starts to bug out. This happens with Bonnie as well. * As revealed in this video, Chica's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. * If Chica is in the security room whilst you are checking the camera, you can hear a raspy breathing voice alerting you that she is there. Surprisingly enough, it sounds like a child breathing, which further implies that the mascots may be children. Nevertheless, once you move the camera, you'll get jumpscared by Chica. * Chica's attire is the only attire with words. * Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to her mouth's design. in FNAF 2, however, her jaw and head are seperate, and actually appear to be stretched far apart, exposing much of her endoskeleton's jaws and teeth. * Unlike Bonnie and Freddy when the power's out, she stares at the player through the window instead of the door. * "Chica" is Spanish for "girl" or "cutie". * Chica has be mistaken many times to be a duck but she's actually a chicken. in FNAF 2, she is given a more pointed beak, and thus is easier to identify as a chicken. * Chica is the only female animatronic. * in FNAF 2, Chica is even more horrific-looking, appearing to vomit up her endoskeleton. it is likely her mask was pulled up, loosened, and it exposed her inner row of teeth, and caused her eyes to sink in. this may have happened during attempted retrofitting. she also appears to have no hands, meaning hands where hard to make, and hers were donated to the new Chica, or she was simply vandalized. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Chica, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Robots Category:Avian Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Murderer Category:Possessed Object Category:Kidnapper Category:Crackers Category:Fearmongers Category:Extremists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Protective Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Recurring villain Category:Banshees Category:Mature Category:On & Off Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral